violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Franletta
Franletta '('Fran/cesca and Vio/'letta') is the friendship pairing between Francesca Caviglia and Violetta Castillo. They are best friends and do many different things together. Violetta is often advised by Francesca and they have sleepovers and do jobs together with Camila. At first, they did not get along, because Francesca was very jealous because Tomás was in love with Violetta and she also had a crush on him at the time. Soon they started to get along, and later, they became best friends. For the real-life paring of Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello, see Mardovica. History The two first met when Francesca and Camila were walking and stumbled upon Violetta. When Violetta took piano lessons with Beto, Tomás was working as Beto's assistant so the two are very close. Francesca was very jealous, and she disliked Violetta. Francesca, along with Camila and Maxi, convinced Violetta to join the Studio when they heard her sing and they said that she has a great voice. Francesca came to Violetta's house to help her and give her advice about the Studio and Ludmila. She, along with Camila and Maxi, created the new pop version of Violetta's song "En Mi Mundo" and they helped her with the admission test. In season 1, episode 23, Francesca pretends to be sick so that Violetta could sing a song with Tomás, because she knew that the song she was supposed to sing with Tomás was about Violetta, not her. In episode 74 of season 1, Francesca wanted to end their friendship because of Tomás. But they still have a strong friendship. Other Names *'Viocesca' (Vio/letta and Fran/'cesca') *'Violesca '(Viol/etta and Franc/'esca') *'Violancesca '(Viol/etta and Fr/'ancesca') *'Franetta '(Fran/cesca and Viol/'etta') *'Franoletta '(Fran/cesca and Vi/'oletta') *'Frioletta '(Fr/ancesca and V/'ioletta') Trivia 'Similarities' *They both sang "Junto a Ti" together. *They both sang "Código Amistad" along with Camila. *Both were in love with Tomás. *Both are dating someone (Violetta is dating León and Francesca is dating Diego). *Both are good friends with León. *Both are best friends with Camila and Maxi. *Both have lost their voices one time. *Both have had to move from their country for their family's business. *Both have spent a long time living in Europe (Violetta was in Spain and Francesca was in Italy). *Both attend Studio On Beat. *Violetta's nickname has the same number of letters as Francesca's nickname (Vilu and Fran). *Both were picked for Talents 21. *They both are singers and dancers. *They both dislike Ludmila. *Both are good friends with Federico. *Both have/had a relationship with Diego. 'Differences' *Francesca is Italian and Violetta is Argentinean. *Francesca has been in the Studio a lot longer than Violetta. *Francesca has a brother and Violetta doesn't have any siblings. *Francesca has black hair and Violetta has blonde hair. *Violetta was picked for Gregorio's special group but Francesca wasn't. *Violetta had a boyfriend in the first part of season 1, but Francesca hadn't. * Violetta's boyfriend is Mexican (León) and Francesca's boyfriend is Spanish (Diego). 'Facts' *Francesca, along with Maxi and Camila, helped Violetta do the audition to join the Studio. *While Camila considered Violetta her friend from the first time they met, Francesca said she didn't see her as a friend, and she tried not to talk about her. *In season 1 episode 80, Francesca said that Tomás, music or the Studio can never come between their friendship. *In season 1 episode 80, Violetta gave Francesca her mother's necklace. * Francesca helped Violetta spy on León and Gery. She disguised herself as Fausta, best friend of Roxy, who was actually Violetta in disguise. 'Trademarks' Song - The Franletta song could be Junto a Ti because they sang that song together, and Francesca wrote it thinking of Violetta. Episode - The Franletta episode could be the episode 23 in season 1, because Francesca discovered that the song that Tomás wrote is not for her, it was actually for Violetta. When is Francesca's turn to sing with Tomás, she gave up her turn, she pretend that she doesn't feel good to let Violetta sing with Tomás. Later, both hugged. Color - The Franletta color can be white, because in most of the pictures they are seen wearing something white. Place - The Franletta place is Studio On Beat, because they spend most of the time there, and that's the place where they met. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters